


Dark Horse

by Srtawalker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Clary being Clary, M/M, Magnus is perfection, Tokyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srtawalker/pseuds/Srtawalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Forsaken attack has happened at the Tokyo Institute. The Clave calls Isabelle to do the autopsy and find out more about this new enemy. With Jace gone, Clary and Alec go with Izzy to investigate and also get Clary some training.<br/>Soon, they will learn that there are different ways to treat Downworlders, that all that is gold does not glitter, and that there are some things better left unspoken. </p><p>(Or that mystery-action fic that no one asked for, full of research and feelings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in English. My first time writing in a language that is not mine, and this would not have been possible without Alicia, my amazing beta. You are great and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it. Thanks for everything. 
> 
> Now... This is also my first time writing for this fandom. I have NOT read the books (only The Bane Chronicles). That doesn't mean that I don't know what happens. I have done my research and studied the Wiki. Of course some things will not be as in the books, but remember, I just got into this fandom through the series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story. It's gonna be set a few weeks after the season finale. I wanted to write something that could be canon in the story but not just a date or sex between Alec and Magnus. This is more a character study and Alec, Clary and Izzy seeing Downworlders, and specifically Magnus, in a different way. Hope you like it!! If you do PLEASE leave a comment (or kudos) so I know that I should keep writing it. Thanks.

 

 

 

 

  
_I knew you were_  
_You were gonna come to me_  
_And here you are_  
_But you better choose carefully_  
_'Cause I'm capable of anything_  
_Of anything and everything_

 

_Make me your Aphrodite_  
_Make me your one and only_  
_But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_

 

_So you wanna play with magic_  
_Boy, you should know whatcha falling for_  
_Baby do you dare to do this_  
_'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse_

 

_Are you ready for, ready for_  
_A perfect storm, a perfect storm_  
_'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine_  
_There's no going back_

 

 

Alec woke up to the sound of his phone. It took him a while to find it, because it wasn’t on his right on the bedside table, as usual. He turned around, facing his left and grabbing the phone. _Izzy_. He took the call.

‘What?’ Was all he said to her with a tired voice.

‘You should come over. I think something is going on.’ Izzy said. ‘It doesn’t look too serious, but I have a feeling that our parents will want you here. Whatever this is.’

Alec looked at the clock on his phone and growled. ‘What can possible be going on at four in the morning?’

‘Who are you and what have you done with my brother?’ Said Izzy in a playful voice.

Alec felt a little bit of guilt building inside him. She was right. A couple of weeks ago it would have been him calling his sister. Now… Now he knew how soft Magnus Bane’s bed was. How comfortable and warm he could feel. He turned around and looked at Magnus' naked back. His skin starting to glow in a honey way with the first rays of sun.

‘I’ll be there soon.’ He said, because that was who he was: a shadowhunter. The rightful leader of the New York Institute. He should always put his duty before the pleasures that life had thrown his way in the form of a caramel-skinned asian man. 

He hung out and started to move away from the bed when he saw Magnus’ head turning, looking at him.

‘Going so soon?’ His voice rough with sleep.

‘Yeah… Izzy called. Apparently, I’m needed.’

Magnus made a little noise that Alec didn’t know how to identify but thought that it was adorable. He saw the warlock hugging the pillow and moving a little, trying to shake away the sleep. Alec knew that he needed to leave, but there was something captivating about waking up next to Magnus. It was the third time that had happened in his life and he already knew that he would never get tired of it. Magnus’ face was clean. No make-up to cover his beautiful features, not that Alec minded the make-up. He thought Magnus looked amazing with it. His hair was messy but in a pretty way. He looked young and vulnerable. Alec knew that not many people had witnessed the warlock like that and he felt a bit of pride inside of him. Magnus stopped hugging the pillow and properly looked at him for the first time that day.

Magnus’ glamour was on. Too early in their relationship to show him his real eyes, the power they carried, the shame. Alec hasn’t asked for his Demon Mark yet and he wasn’t planning on showing him anytime soon. Alec looked at the brown spheres and couldn’t help it, he needed to kiss him. Softly he touched his lips, full of feelings he wasn’t ready to accept yet. Magnus kissed him back, light and tender. This thing between them was still new, still fresh and full of insecurities. But Alec knew one thing: He wanted Magnus. He didn’t know if what he felt for him was love. It was too soon, only a couple of weeks since their first kiss on his wedding. But even with Jace gone, even with everything happening around them, he knew he wanted Magnus. He wanted to know him, to understand him, to be there for him. He didn’t know where that need came from, but he didn’t doubt, after their third date, to say yes and stay the night. He knew that Magnus wanted more than quick touches to relieve the stress and their passion, but Alec wasn’t ready. There was so much he didn’t know, so much he never thought about knowing, that he thought would never happen. Now he could have everything, Magnus was offering everything he wanted, but he didn’t know if he was ready to take it.

However, he was ready to sleep next to the man, happy to take things slow, to get to know him and his body with no rush. And if Magnus’ smile was any indicator, he was happy too. Good. Alec didn’t want to disappoint him. He knew that Magnus had had multiple lovers through his life. He knew that the warlock wanted more, but was grateful that he wasn’t pushing.

_‘There is no rush, Alexander. We don’t have to do anything that you are not comfortable with.’ He’d said the first night he offered Alec to stay over._

_‘I don’t know when… when I’m gonna be ready for… you know… more than this.’ He said looking at his open pants. His realise already clean thanks to Magnus' magic._

_‘It’s alright.’ The warlock said kissing his check. He didn’t say anything else about the topic._

They haven’t talked about it since then. Alec happy with their current arrangement and Magnus happy with waking up next to him.

‘Darling, you were going?’ Said Magnus taking him back to reality.

Alec felt blood going up his neck and face, making him blush. He had got lost looking at Magnus… Again.

‘Right.’ He said leaving the bed and looking around for his clothes that were splattered around the bedroom. Magnus didn’t move, happy to stay in bed and enjoy the view. When Alec was finally dressed, he looked around, checking that he wasn’t missing anything.

‘Need a ride?’ Magnus said with his typical flirtatious voice.

Alec looked at him with a bewilderment that quickly disappeared when he saw Magnus moving his hands and creating a portal next to the bed.

‘Thanks.’ Said Alec getting closer to Magnus and giving him a kiss on the cheek. ‘You’re the best.’

‘I know, darling.’ Said Magnus with a smile.

‘See you later?’ Asked Alec with a little of concern in his voice. It was getting harder every day to be apart from Magnus for more than twenty four hours. A weakness he wasn’t proud to admit, but that only Magnus knew.

‘Sure.’

Alec left before being able to see Magnus turning in bed. His torso exposed to the soft light of the room. When he arrived at the Institute minutes later Izzy was waiting for him outside.

‘That was fast.’ She said with a knowing smile. He didn’t reply, knowing his sister and how she liked to talk about his flourishing relationship with Magnus. A talk that he didn’t want to have.

‘Perks of dating a warlock, I guess.’ She said before opening the main door for him. Once he was inside Alec was once again Alec Lightwood, shadowhunter, leader, brother. It was like a part of him, a part he didn’t know he had, stayed with Magnus. A part that was just for the warlock to witness and enjoy.

‘What was this important issue that couldn’t wait?’ He said walking fast to his room to change clothes.

‘It’s not official yet, but I heard that there has been another forsaken attack.’ Izzy said walking next to him.

Alec stopped. ‘Where?’

‘Tokyo.’ Was all she said before changing her face to a serious one. Alec followed her line of vision and turned around, seeing their mother walking towards them. Her face full of authority. On her hands a pad. Alec knew right then that they had a new mission.

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrived at Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank Alicia, my amazing beta. You are awesome.

‘It was yesterday at 7:15 pm our time, 2:45 am theirs. They didn’t see it coming. Their wards didn’t detect its presence. It killed one shadowhunter and injured three before they could stop it.’ Maryse’s voice was firm and serious, like every time she was in charge. ‘They informed the Clave and the Clave decided to hand us the case, as we have been the other Institute with a similar attack. They requested Isabel to inspect the corpse, as she has previous experience. But this is important.’ Maryse looked at Alec while saying this. ‘This is not just our case. We have to collaborate with them. Although, I would learn as much as possible. This might be a golden opportunity to know more of our enemy.’

‘Am I to go as well?’ Asked Alec, because his mother hasn’t included him on the mission, but no doubt she will know by now that wherever Isabel went, he would go too.

‘Yes. And you should bring Clary with you.’

Alec rolled his eyes in exasperation. Everybody knew that he and Clary weren’t the best of friends. He would protect the girl, teach her, make sure she was alive and well. But not for her, for Jace. He would take care of her until Jace was back. He owed that to his parabatai.

‘The Clave thought that it would be a good opportunity for her to learn about our culture and have some field experience in something that shouldn’t be too dangerous. I’m sorry. You are assigned as her tutor while away.’

His mother’s words where final and he took them as orders, as always, without saying no or complaining. With luck, they would be back before tomorrow.

***

‘So, when are we leaving?’ Asked Clary with energetically. The girl has been feeling trapped and useless inside the Institute. She wanted to go out and find Jace, find her father and finish the situation they were in once and for all. However, she couldn’t. They couldn’t trace Jace or Valentine, there was nothing else for them to do than be ready, and they weren’t. Especially Clary, and she knew it. Since her mother woke up, she has tried to learn about their culture, to become a good shadowhunter even if she didn’t want to be one, because she knew that was the only way of getting Jace back. She trained everyday, Alec and Izzy helping her us much as possible. And now, after weeks of being inside, she couldn’t be more happy to go out and do something, to feel productive for once.

‘In half an hour.’ Said Alec looking at a screen and checking something Clary  had no idea what. ‘Pack a small bag in case we need to stay the night. Talk to Izzy about it, she will have more info. I need to make some arrangements.’ And with that he turned around, taking his phone out and calling someone on his way to the main door.

Clary sighed and looked at Alec walking away from her. She liked Alec, in a weird fond way, and she wanted to be her friend. In the last weeks she had learned the importance and true meaning of the parabatai bond and she couldn’t help but want to understand and befriend the other half of Jace. But Alec… Izzy was right. Alec was just the kind of person that didn’t let new people in.

Alec pressed the call button and went to the corner, trying to be away for praying ears. Three seconds later he heard the voice he was waiting for.

‘Miss me already?’

Alec could help the little smile that appeared on his face. That was another thing, he smiling. He didn’t notice how little he smiled before Magnus. Now, when he was with him, he smiled so much that the muscle around his mouth hurt sometimes, not use to the new activity.

‘No.’ He said and kicked himself mentally for the lack of romanticism in his tone. ‘Sorry… It’s just… There is this mission. A forsaken attack had happened.’

‘Here?’ Magnus voice was now serious, or as serious he could get without any blood or demons around.

‘No, in Tokyo. The Clave has requested Izzy and I have to go with her and also take Clary and… kind of play babysitter. So… what I’m trying to say is that tonight has to be canceled. Sorry.’

‘It’s alright, Alexander. I understand.’

 _You understand too much._ Alec said to himself, thinking he didn’t deserve how nice Magnus being so nice to him mejor.

‘Hopefully I’ll be back tomorrow. Maybe we can go to that place under your loft that you like?’

‘Taki’s?’ Magnus’ voice was excited and Alec was relieved. At least he wasn’t the world's worst boyfriend. _Wait, are we boyfriends? We haven’t talked about…_

‘I would love that.’ Said Magnus interrupting his thoughts and small panic attack. ‘See you tomorrow then. Call me if you need me.’

‘We won’t need you.’ He said too harshly and kicked himself again. ‘I mean, we will be fine. It’s nothing too serious. We won’t bother you.’

‘You never bother me, Alexander.’ His voice was too soft for someone that had just heard his… boyfriend? Say “I won’t need you”. Alec was starting to realize that Magnus could read him even on the phone, no need to see his face to understand what he truly meant. That realization filled Alec’s stomach with something warm and new.

‘See you tomorrow?’ Asked Magnus when Alec didn’t respond.

‘Yeah, see you tomorrow Magnus.’

‘Take care, darling.’

‘You too.’ Said Alec before hanging up with a soft sigh. He wasn’t getting better in this romance talking thing, and he doubted that he ever would. Why did those things never come to him naturally as they did to Izzy or Jace? Maybe his parents were right and his best was not good enough. Maybe Magnus deserved someone better. But he couldn't keep thinking about it, there was a mission to take care of and things to prepare.

***

Clary had to apply a new rune in order to be able to understand Japanese, or any other language for that matter. After that was done, they went through a portal that led them to another portal that led them to a really modern Institute where they were sorrounded by a majority of asian shadowhunters. Probably Japanese, but she wasn’t that good distinguishing them from Chinese, or any other east asian. Maybe she should start paying more attention, now that she had Magnus as a friend. Now that she was thinking about it, she didn’t know where Magnus was from. How rude of her. She should have payed more attention to the warlock, she should have asked him to have a tea or something together and get to know him instead of only going to his loft for help. Because she cared for Magnus, she had learn that he was a beautiful person, inside and out, and wanted to be his friend. She would change that as soon as she was back. Who knows? Maybe it was also a way to get closer to Alec. Killing two birds with one stone.

‘Welcome.’ Said a thirthy-something years old guy walking towards them. She could notice that he was handsome in a sober way. Not her type, but there was something about him that made your eyes stay on him. ‘My name in Satoshi Masaoka. I’m the head of the Tokyo Institute. You should be the experts that the Clave has sent to help with the creature.’ It wasn’t a question. He was sure of it and Clary knew then that **this was someone** that took his job even more seriously that Alec. Great.

‘Alec Lightwood.’ Said Alec introducing himself and taking the hand that Satoshi was offering. ‘ This is my sister Isabelle, the one who made the autopsy on the Forsaken. And this is Clary Fray…’

‘Valentine’s daughter.’ Said Satoshi looking straight at her. Clary held his gaze. ‘I know who you are. I don’t know why you are here.’

Clary was about to say something, but Alec was faster. ‘The Clave made the decision. They thought it would be beneficial for both of us.’ Alec’s voice as serious as the other guy and, for a moment, Clary thought that he was defending her and her presence there. But maybe it was wishful thinking.

Satoshi looked at her as if he was making sure she would not be a threat to them. After some seconds he nodded and looked bak at Alec and Isabelle. ‘A pleasure having you here. Please, follow me. I’ll show you where you can leave your things and I’ll explain the situation in detail.’

They followed Satoshi. Alec was the first to start talking, all business as usual. Clary was just amazed by the Institute. It was so different to the one she was use to. This was not an old building turned modern. This was a really high tech new building, with the glass and lights the shadowhunters were so fond of. It was somehow similar to hers, but at the same time, something completely different. She couldn’t believe she was in another country, the thought was still surreal, as was the fact that she could understand what people were saying, but she couldn’t read what was on the screens. The magic on the runes were a funny thing, still new to her. She wasn’t paying attention on what was being said or where they were going. She felt as Simon felt the first time he saw the Institute. She couldn’t stop looking at things, being amazed. She didn’t know how Alec and Izzy weren’t more in awe. She new it was their first time there, but they walked the corridors as if they were born there. Maybe they were used to it and she hoped that she would never get used to it. She didn’t want to.

They ended up in a small room with files on the table and on the screen. A picture of the dead forsaken and close ups of different parts of its body. The text was in English.

‘Do you have the report of the warlock that put on the wards?’ Alec asked.

‘No. He disappeared. We think that he had something to do with the attack. That he was the one letting the forsaken in.’

‘Why would he do that?’ Asked Clary surprised.

Satoshi turned to her for the first time since they were there. ‘Because he is a warlock.’ He said as if he were lecturing a small child. A stupid small child. ‘They have no loyalty. Probably Valentine, or whoever sent the creature, paid him more to open the wards than what we paid him to keep them closed.’

She wanted to say so much. Call him on his bigotry and racism, and let him know what she thought of warlocks. Let him know that she had grown up with Dot, the sweetest human being she had ever known. A person that had given her life to save hers and her mother. That she was friends with Magnus Bane. That all he knew of warlocks was that they were a kind and loyal race. But she couldn't. Izzy was faster.

‘Maybe he was attacked by the forsaken. He could also be a victim.’ She said with no doubt on her voice.

‘Maybe. I’m afraid we will never know.’ Satoshi said, not convinced at all.

‘I assume the wards have been taken care of.’ Said Alec changing the topic.

‘Yes. After some checking we have a warlock that it’s gonna be taking care of all the issues with the Institute. She applied the wards and are now running perfectly.’

‘We should call her in.’ Said Izzy. ‘I will need her opinion on the forsaken.’

Satoshi nodded.

‘What is her expertise?’ Asked Izzy looking at the pictures of the forsaken on the screen.

‘Healing and potions. She used to be our healer when our medics couldn't do more. She has been working for the Institute for thirty years.’ Explained Satoshi.

‘Why use another warlock for the wards then?’  Asked Alec.

‘That’s not her expertise. And he was the best for that. Have in mind that there’s only five warlocks officially living in Tokyo. We don’t have the luxury of High Warlocks like the Americans.’ There wasn’t malice in his voice. It was just a statement. As if the mere thought of having a High Warlock was more of a problem than a advantage. ‘She is the only one we can more or less trust, giving her long history with the Institute.’

Alec nodded and Clary was amazed in an angry way that he wasn’t saying anything on the warlock topic. She looked at Izzy but she was focused on the pictures and files, already working. It was as if they were talking about tools and not people. Then something hit her. That was the way shadowhunters looked at warlocks. As tools, as something to be used and then discarded, interchangeable. Was she like that to Magnus? Now that she thought of it maybe the warlock thought that she was like them, only turning to him for his magic. She felt ashamed. She didn’t want to become one of them. She didn’t want to disrespect the memory of Dot.

‘I will start working.’ Said Izzy. ‘Can I have this room for myself before going to see the corpse?’

‘Of course, anything you need just ask. I will show you to a room when you can wait, or if you prefer I can appoint someone to show you the Institute.’

‘I would like to see the Institute and learn about how you do things here. If it’s possible and we have your consent. I’m sure we would learn form you.’ Alec said with a small nod, as a gesture of respect.

‘Of course. I will appoint someone to show you around and answer every question that you may have.’ And after that they left Izzy to her work.

***

Okay, maybe Alec had something for east asian men and he didn’t know till now. Maybe. Because the head of the Tokyo Institute was definitely hot. Not Magnus hot, no one was Magnus hot, but normal hot, mortal hot. He needed to focus. He was there on oficial business and he couldn’t be less than perfect, not after the wedding. He knew that his mother had sent him there to prove to the Clave that he could still be a good leader, even with his “thing” with Magnus, even with her not talking to him for something other than work. He also needed to prove to himself that he could do it, that he could take care of things, built relationships and act as a leader. What he wasn’t suppose to do was check out Satoshi or try to see if he had or not a thing for asian guys.

‘Welcome. My name in Satoshi Masaoka. I’m the head of the Tokyo Institute. You should be the experts that the Clave have sent to help with the creature.’ He also had a nice voice, _not as nice as Magnus_. Alec pushed the thoughts of the warlock and his soft and deep voice out of his mind. He needed to be a professional, to show Satoshi that he was his equal. To built a relationship for the future in case it was needed.

Everything went smoothly until the warlock comment. He was liking the guy. He appreciated that he took his work seriously, and was tempted to tell Izzy “see, I’m not the only one”. But then Satoshi said that thing about warlocks and loyalty and he knew that he would never get along with the guy. At first, he thought of saying something, but then he remembered that was the norm. That was the way shadowhunters always looked at warlocks and that would have being hypocritical of him. He used to be like that. He would have said exactly the same thing were he in the other guy shoes and a glittery warlock hadn’t appeared in his life and opened his eyes.

He couldn’t judge the guy, and he also knew that he couldn’t bring the topic and try to change Satoshi’s mind. It was clear that he didn’t know of Alec’s show on his wedding a couple of weeks ago. He couldn’t be the warlocks advocate, not now, not so soon and in a time when he needed all the help he could get to find Jace. He felt sick, knowing that he couldn’t put his heart before his brain, but he also knew that this was the logical thing to do. He only hoped that Magnus would be as understanding with his decision as he was with everything else. 

He left Izzy working and went with Clary to see the Institute. Maybe he could learn more about the relationship they had with the few warlocks they had here and maybe help in a very subtle way. Because one thing was for sure; the warlock that had put on the wards didn’t let them in. He wasn’t a traitor. He was a victim.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please leave a comment, it's free!


	3. Chapter 3

There was nothing unusual in the body of the forsaken, but Izzy couldn’t help but have a feeling that something should be different from the one that attacked them weeks ago. She heard the door open and saw a small girl enter the room.

‘You requested the warlock?’ She asked in a small voice.

‘Yes.’ Izzy said taking a step back from the forsaken and going to her.

The girl moved away and let other woman in. She looked like she was on her thirties, black long hair and beautiful features. Her eyes and face a pure example of Japanese beauty. There was a firmness on her face and features, like she was trying to look peaceful but at the same time on guard.

‘I will be outside in case you need anything.’ Said the girl and closed the door, leaving Izzy with the warlock without introducing her.

‘Hello.’ Said her with her brightest smile. ‘My name is Isabelle Lightwood, I’m from the New York Institute.’ She offer her her hand free of the plastic glove.

The woman looked at her a little surprised, and after a few second took her hand. ‘My name is Akane Hino. They told me that I’m to help you with whatever you need.’

‘I need your opinion on the creature. To see if there was any magic used on it.’ Izzy said going back to the forsaken and taking a new glove to use. ‘You see. Back in New York, our warlock couldn’t identify any magic used on the forsaken, but I wanted to be sure again, because I feel something different with this one.’

‘I see.’ Was all she said before taking a step closer and looking at the creature for the first time.

Izzy had always been the kind of person that could read people and situations. She was more used to Downworlders than most of his race and could notice the coldness in Akane.

‘Tell me, Akane. Can I call you Akane?’

‘You can.’ She said without looking at her, still inspecting the creature.

‘What happened to the warlock that put on the wards?’ Asked Izzy in a friendly voice.

‘He went missing after betraying the Institute.’ There was no emotion in her voice, as if the was saying something that she had learn in school. A slogan more that an answer.

‘Why do you think he betrayed the Institute?’ Asked Izzy, because she couldn’t help it. She wanted to know what was going on. Her instinct told her that there was something more to the story.

‘Are you asking for my sincere opinion?’ Akane turned to her with something new in her eyes, something like a little spark.

‘Yes. I want to know your opinion.’

‘Why?’

‘Because,’ said Izzy taking a step forward, trying to be friendly ‘they told me that you have been here for thirty years. You must have know the warlock… By the way, what was the warlock name?’

‘Sam.’

‘Sam. You must have known him. I’m sure you will have known if he was thinking of betraying the Institute. Also, I don’t see why a warlock would decide to pair with Valentine.’ Finished Izzy.

‘Haven’t you heard? He paid him more.’ Said her still on guard, but the spark was still there.

Izzy smiled at her in a way that told the warlock that she was not buying it. ‘C’mon, Akane. Maybe that works here, but I’m not like them.’

‘Like what?’ And Izzy could see that the spark was of hope, of rage, of life. A life that she could not show surrounded by Shadowhunters, but she was not like them.

‘I do believe that Downworlders and Shadowhunters are equals. That our blood does not define us. I believe that there is evil and good everywhere, and that it’s also a choice, a choice you make day by day. One of my best friends is a warlock, Akane, and I would never, ever, believe that he would betray us.’ Isabelle has never been afraid of speaking her mind and she wasn’t going to start now.

There was a silence between them, a moment she let her words sink into the woman.

‘We are not the same. We cannot be.’ Akane said looking at her hands. ‘How can we be when we are like this?’ And then Akane let her glamour fell and Izzy could see her demon mark. Little feathers covered her arms, like ones from a raven. They looked beautiful in a mysterious way. ‘We are monsters.’

‘Who told you that?’ Izzy’s voice carried a level of sadness that wasn’t new to her lately.

‘Them.’ She said looking at the door. ‘And they are right. There is demon blood running through my veins. And I can feel it. I can feel that there is power in me to destroy.’

‘There is also power to heal.’

Akane looked at Izzy and saw that the Shadowhunter had her hands open, wanting to take hers, asking for permission. Akane nodded. ‘I don’t see a monster, Akane.’ Izzy took her hands between hers. ‘I see the hands of a healer. I see a woman. And a good one.’

‘How can you know?’

‘I’ve seen a lot of evil in my short life. I recognize it when I’m face to face with it.’

Izzy saw the amazement in Akane’s eyes, she saw how her words had made an impact, how the warlock was reconsidering everything that the rest of the Shadowhunters had told her. She saw hope. But before Akane could say anything, a movement happened behind her. Izzy wasn’t fast enough and saw how the forsaken was grabbing the warlock.

‘Let her go!’ She shouted letting loose of her whip.

‘Help!’ Shouted Akane. The forsaken was grabbing her by the neck and Izzy saw that Akane was trying to escape, but there was no magic on her hands.

‘Use your magic.’

‘I can’t!’

Izzy moved the whip, trying to get a hold of the leg and destabilized the creature. Akane kicked him in the leg and together they fell. Izzy looked for a weapon in the room and only found a small knife. She grabbed it and moved, stabbing the forsaken in the head. She didn’t hear the door opening, or the Akane's shout. The only thing she knew was that the creature was dead, or at least not moving. Then she felt familiar strong hands helping her on her feet.

‘Are you alright?’ Alec asked her worried.

‘Yes.’

Clary was helping Akane, who was trapped under the forsaken. Once she was free Clary saw the wound on her shoulder and stomach.

‘She’s hurt.’

Izzy looked at the warlock and saw a bite on her shoulder and something like a scratch on her stomach. It was then when Akane shouted in pain and the door opened, letting the Head of the Institute inside.

‘What happened?’

‘The forsaken wasn’t dead.’ Said Izzy going to Akane. ‘It attacked Akane.’

‘She needs help.’ Said Clary, who was trying to see the extent of the wounds.

’Call Marnie.’ Satoshi said to the girl that was with him. ‘I don’t know if we could help her. She may need warlock healing.’

‘Is there any other warlock we can call?’ Asked Alec, taking care of the situation.

‘There is. But she doesn’t work with us. And also, we don’t know if this was planned.’

‘How can you said that?’ Shouted Clary. ‘She is wounded. She needs help.’

‘Planned or not.’ Said Alec not letting his voice sound anything but profesional. ‘We need to cure her and ask her. It’s the only way to know.’

‘You are asking me to bring to the Institute a warlock that may be part of this attack.’

‘Or maybe not.’ Said Alec. ‘Call her, please. And put surveillance on her while she is here.’

In that moment the woman name Marnie entered the room and went to help Akane. Satoshi waited for her subordinate diagnosis before making a decision.

‘I cannot help her. There is poison on her blood.’

‘Call Bai. Let her know that we need her healing.’ Satoshi said to his girl. She nodded and left.

They moved Akane to the healing room in the meantime. As soon as the woman was on a bed, sweat on her face and little noises of pain leaving her lips, the girl came back.

‘Leto told me that she is gone.’ There was anxiety on her voice. ‘That she disappeared a day ago.’

‘She is gone?’ Asked Satoshi.

‘Yes. Leto said that she didn’t come back yesterday and that he has been looking for her all day.’

‘Have you asked him to come and help on her place?’

‘Yes.’ Said the girl. ‘And he said no. He said he needs to find his wife more than help us. He said that he called us this morning and we ignored his plea of help, and that now he is doing the same.’

‘Why I was not informed of his call?’

‘Why does that matter now?’ Shouted Clary, who could not take seeing the warlock in pain and getting worst by seconds. ‘She needs help. Is there no one else?’

Satoshi looked at her surprise by her output, but decided to say nothing of her lack of respect. ‘There are no more warlocks in Tokyo.’

‘We need to call him.’ Said Izzy looking at Alec very seriously.

‘No.’ Said him. No doubt in his voice, no room for argument. Izzy didn’t care.

‘He can help, he can save her.’

‘We cannot call him every single time something happens. He shouldn’t be involve in all of this. It’s not his problem.’ He said.

‘Alright, I’ll call him.’ Said Clary taking her phone and dialing.

‘No.’ Alec tried to stop her but she moved away with ease.

‘Magnus?’ Clary asked.

‘Hello, biscuit. How’s Tokyo?’ There was music on the background and Clary guessed that he was in Pandemonium.

‘Good. Well, not good. Look, we need your help.’

‘In a way, I was waiting for this moment. I thought you would call earlier. How long has it been this time? Six hours? New record for you.’

‘Yeah, sorry about that.’ Said Clary hitting Alec’s hand, who was trying to take her phone. ‘It’s not for us. It’s for a warlock. She has been attacked and poisoned, and no one here can help her and I fear she will die.’ As if on cue, Akane shouted in pain.

Magnus voice changed, taking a serious tone that was so rare in him and only present on really important circumstances. ‘What attacked her?’

Clary gave Izzy the phone. ‘A forsaken. There is something different in this one, Magnus. I don’t know what, but she couldn’t use her magic.’

‘Send me the address, I’ll be there soon.’ Was all he said before hanging up.

‘Who did you call?’ Satoshi asked.

‘Magnus Bane.’ Said Clary with pride in her voice.

‘High Warlock of Brooklyn.’ Izzy added. ‘He will save her.’

‘High Warlock?’ Satoshi said looking at Alec, with a bit of anger on his voice. ‘We need to talk. Now.’ And he left the room. Alec looked at his sister and Clary in a way that said that he was not happy, that he was very, very, pissed of. That after all this, they will have words about interfering with Downworlders and other Institutes.

***

‘Mr. Lightwood, I understand that in New York things are different, but here we are not used to magic and warlocks. Even less, High Warlocks. We don’t have the people or training to fight one if needed. And now, without my consent, you are bringing one to _my_ Institute.’ Satoshi said letting free part on the anger and frustration due to the situation.

‘I understand…’ Tried Alec to calm the head of the Institute.

‘No. I understand that the Clave sent you because of your experience. I understand that you are face to face with this new enemy. I understand that between the two of us, your team, as improbable as it seems, may know more of how to deal with this situation. However, this is still my Institute. I’m still in charge and I would appreciated if, before inviting a powerful warlock, you would ask for my consent.’

‘I am sorry.’ Alec said being honest. ‘It was never my intention to call him, but I take full responsibility. However, I promise you that you don’t need to worry about him. Magnus will never bring any harm to your Institute. He is one of our most powerful allies.’

‘He is a Downworlder.’

Alec had always being polite, always being profesional. He understood this guy and could see the similarities between them, but there was something he wanted to leave very clear. One thing was that they didn’t trust their warlocks, maybe they had reasons, maybe there was more to the story that he didn’t know, but Magnus… No one would talk about him like that in front of him. Not his mother, not this stranger.

‘He is our friend.’ He said firmly. ‘He is one of us.’ Alec looked at Satoshi, daring him to say anything. ‘And I’m sorry that we had to bring him, but it's not for the reason you may think. I understand that you are in charge here, I respect your position and I promise you that nothing will happen without your consent, but believe me when I say that I will not tolerate any disrespect towards Magnus. I respect how you treat the people under your care, do they same with mine.’

There was nothing that Satoshi could reply, even if he wanted to, and he wanted. He wanted to know how was it possible that with just a call a High Warlock will travel around the world to help Shadowhunters without talking about the prize. He wanted to know how was it possible that they considered him a friend, _one of us_. And also, he wanted to know what that warlock had done to earn the loyalty and respect of the Americans. But he couldn’t question all of this because Anna, the girl under his command, interrupt them.

‘Sorry, sir, but there is a warlock at the door. He says that he has business here, but we don’t know him. What should we do?’

Satoshi looked at Alec when he said ‘Let him in and guide him here.’

 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment if you like. It means a lot to me and keeps me writing. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments. I really appreciate them.

The Shadowhunters of the Tokyo Institute weren’t used to warlocks. Yes, they knew the four or five that lived on their city, but never really paid them any attention. They knew that warlocks were half demons but they couldn’t kill them because they were also part human. However, they never trusted them. They had more demon blood that any other Downworlder and, therefore, there was something evil in them. They knew that they had magic, power that could be useful to them, and that was why they kept them around. However, they were used to young warlocks, ones that haven’t traveled the world, ones that thought that they deserved to be treated like monsters, tools to serve a purpose. To sum up, they were not used to Magnus Bane.

Magnus Bane walked in the big hall of the Institute like he owned the place. His clothes were dark and provocative, with a similar style to the night he encountered Clary Fairchild after so many years. He had dressed to impress, to attract attention, to provoke more than one unexpected erection and some wet panties at his club. His eyes covered in glittery black, no to much, just enough to accentuate his asian features. His torso half exposed, covered only by necklaces; his hair a little bit shorter, tinted with electric blue, one that could only be seen when the light hit it in a particular way, matching his nails. In other words, Magnus Bane was dressed to be the king of Pandemonium, not to be a healer on some forsaken Institute at the end of the Pacific sea. Yes, he didn’t have time to change, but well, he was divine nonetheless.

He knew that everyone was looking at him, he was used to it. He had been use to being the center of attention centuries ago. He walked fast, following the girl and making her walk faster, almost as if he was the one leading the way. Finally, they arrived at a room where he saw all the usual faces, plus one new guy, two girls and a woman suffering on a bed. He didn’t have time to waste saying hi to random Nephilim he didn’t give a shit about, there was a woman to save.

‘Who was with her when it happened?’ Was the first thing he said.

‘Me.’ Answered Izzy.

‘Tell me everything.’ He walked to the warlock and pushed the girl next to her aside. His hands already filled with blue magic, tracking the poison and trying to identify it.

Izzy explained what happened to him with detail. Magnus moved away, taking one of the tables and moving everything to the side while she was talking. He conjured his pot and herbs, trying to make a potion to stop the speeding of the venom.

‘I’m going to need a blood test. Both of hers and the forsaken.’ He said.

‘On it.’ Reply Izzy taking care of the situation.

‘You. Bring me all the medical herbs and supplies that you have.’ Said to the girl that was helping, or trying, the warlock when he entered. She didn’t doubt his order and went to do it, something that annoyed Satoshi and brought him back to life.

‘This is my Institute, warlock, and I would appreciate if you could tell me what you _require_ and stop ordering my staff around.’ He said walking to Magnus and stoping next to him, trying and failing to be imposing to the warlock.

Magnus looked at him briefly before continuing his work, the way he had said “warlock” hadn't gone unnoticed. ‘I need you to step aside and let me do my job. Don’t you have something better to do than be here? Demons to kill? Downworlders to control? I’m sorry, protect?’ There was that typical sass on his voice, but also reproach, specially on the word “protect”, which he said looking at the warlock lying in bed, then he focused his eyes on Satoshi.

‘Yes, I have better things to do.’ Said the head of the Institute before leaving the room, not without telling Anna to control and observe.

Before going back to look a the potion he was doing, Magnus’ eyes stopped on Alec for the first time since he was there. It was then when Alec came back to life.

Since Magnus showed up, something inside Alec had made it imposible to function, all his attention focused on the warlock. They haven’t been together that long, Alec haven´t had time to get used to how extremely beautiful and sexy Magnus could look. It was something magnetic, the way he walked on a room, the way he moved, the way he talked. It was only when he looked at him that he snapped, being aware of his surroundings and that Satoshi was walking away.

’Do you need help?’ He asked getting closer. He needed to get closer, to see the glitter in his eyes, the details on his jacket.

Alec could see on his face that he wanted to say yes, but also that there was nothing Alec could do.

‘It’s fine. But stay. I may need it once I know what’s on her blood.’

Alec nodded.

It wasn’t till hours later that Akane was stable and that Izzy found out what was on her blood. The poison was formed by a toxic that stopped all magic, something that Izzy had seen before and couldn’t remember were; thus made imposible for Akane to defend herself.

‘Maybe they used this before. Maybe it has something to do with the disappearance of the other warlock.’ Said Izzy once they had left the room. Akane needed rest and the girl that Satoshi had put under them was making sure that she was stable. They were in the small room where Alec and Satoshi had had their talk.

‘What other warlock?’ Asked Magnus.

’There is another warlock who is in charge of the wards.’ Explained Clary.

‘Sam.’ Added Izzy, Clary nodded and continued. ‘He disappeared. Here they said that he was the one that opened the wards, but that doesn’t make sense. Why would a warlock join Valentine?’ She looked between her friends looking for answers.

‘There is also another disappearance.’ Said Alec, who had being thinking for a while on this case. ‘I heard that there is a woman, Bai, who disappeared yesterday. Her partner, Leto, informed the Institute, but they haven’t look into it yet.’

‘Let me guess. Was she a warlock?’ Said Magnus.

Alec nodded. ‘Both of them.’

’How do you know?’ Izzy asked.

‘If she was a mundane she would be safe by now. If she was a werewolf, the pack will take care of it, the same if she was a vampire. But a warlock…’ He didn’t need to say anything else, Alec finished his line.

‘They keep to themselves.’ Alec looked at Magnus, and it was then when the thought hit him. Warlocks were solitary people. It was rare that they would have deals with Shadowhunters if not for business, it was almost imposible that one will go to them for help. They would go first to other Downworlders, but even then they would not belong, they weren’t a part of a group. They only had themselves, and that was a very low number since the Uprising. Very low indeed. Alec had another thought, one that terrified him. If something was to happened to Magnus, will he ever know? Would be possible that the warlock would go to his Institute asking for help and no-one would answer? No. No while he was the acting head, no Downworlder’s call for help will go unnoticed.

‘We need to find her.’ He said, surprising himself with his own words.

Izzy smiled. ‘What happened to not interfering here?’

‘We won’t.’ Said Alec. ‘We will just offer our help. I’m sure they would not mind a extra pair of hands.’

‘If I’m not mistaken there is only four or five warlocks in Tokyo.’ Said Magnus, his thumb and index touching in that nervous manner that Alec had identified by now. ‘Two of them are MIA and another is laying on a bed out of the game. I don’t want to sound paranoid, but it seems that this is all planned, that there is an attack here.’

‘It might be a coincidence.’ Said Alec looking at him, trying to analyze the situation. ‘Satoshi said that Sam, the one in charge of the wards, betrayed them.’

‘Akane didn’t believe that.’ Added Izzy, who knew her brother’s process of thinking. ‘It’s highly improvable that he went to Valentine. However, it’s a possibility that someone payed him to lower the wards. He didn’t needed to know it was Valentine’s men.’

‘Probable, but unlikely.’ Said Magnus. ‘The money I understand, and the betrayal to the Institute.’ He looked at Alec with sincerity. ‘But not here.’

‘What do you mean?’ Asked Clary.

‘I would understand that in LA or in London, or even Brooklyn, were there is a big community were you can hide, were you can go for help. Maybe even were there is a complot and a hate group against Shadowhunters and want to go on their own vengeance mission. But here? There is no where to hide, no one to ask for help. We are solitary people, but not suicidal. Money is not a good enough reason to destroy your life and have your face on every Institute around the world.’

‘True.’ Said Alec. ‘He would not do it alone. For now, I would consider him a victim.’

‘Innocent till proven otherwise?’ Said Clary with anger in her voice. She didn’t like the way they were looking at this. She would expect that from Alec or Izzy, but Magnus? Why would he doubt his own kind?

‘What about the other warlock who disappeared?’ Asked Izzy, ignoring Clary. ‘I would say she is also a victim.’

‘I think someone is kidnaping warlocks and we don’t know why.’ Finished Alec.

‘Why not killing them? Asked Clary. ‘You told me that Valentine would kill warlocks first.’ She said to Magnus. ‘That they were his first victims.’

‘That’s why I’m afraid.’ Magnus replied. ‘If he is behind all of this, and he is not killing them, he wants them for something. And I do not want to imagine what for.’

‘Have you seen something like this before?’ Asked Alec. ‘People kidnaping warlocks.’

‘It’s not common, but not unusual.’

‘But what would he want with them?’ Asked Izzy.

‘If we are lucky, a spell, a portal, a slave.’ There was almost no emotion in Magnus’s voice, as if he was looking at something far away.

‘And if we are not lucky?’ Asked Clary.

Magnus looked at her, there was no fun or smirk in his eyes, only two black spheres full of concern and seriousness. ‘Their blood.’

Clary didn’t understand. ‘Then, what’s the difference between killing them and kidnaping them to kill them later.’

‘Blood magic.’ Said Izzy with realization, she looked at Alec trying to see in his face that she was mistaken.

‘What?’ Said Clary.

‘Impossible.’ Said Alec. ‘There is no blood magic. That’s an old story that Shadowhunters used to tell their kids to make them afraid of warlocks.’

‘All stories are based on realities.’ Said Magnus, with something new in his voice.

Alec looked at him, but he couldn’t ask him what he meant, or look for it into his eyes. The door opened, and Satoshi walked in.

‘How’s she?’

‘Stable. Alive.’ Replied Magnus.

‘I need to ask her some questions.’

‘She needs rest.’ Magnus voice was protective.

‘I need information.’ Replied Satoshi with the same intensity.

It was then that Alec felt that it was time to interrupt. ‘Satoshi. Akane cannot answer to your questions right now, but I’m sure she will once she wakes up. I was thinking that if you will allow us, we could look into this matter.’

‘What do you have in mind?’

‘I would like to find the other warlock, Leto, and see if the disappearance of his wife has something to do with all of this.’ Alec voice was profesional, no letting the other man see through his emotions.

‘I don’t see what that has to do with this.’ Replied Satoshi.

‘There could be a connection. Between the disappearance of Sam and Bai.’ Said Izzy.

Satoshi looked at them and thought about it for a moment. ‘Alright.’ He said. ‘But be back in two hours. I want Akane awake and ready to answer me by then.’ And he left. Alec didn’t know if he approved of his request because he also wanted to help or just to get them out of his sight. Anyway, they were free to go.

‘Let’s go.’ He said leaving the room.

It wasn’t until they were outside the Institute when he noticed that Magnus was following him. The warlock haven’t said that he was joining them, and Alec didn’t know what to do. He wanted Magnus there, especially after not having Jace with him. Magnus was the only one who could center him, make him breath when the pain in his parabatai rune was to much, when he was looking for someone who wasn’t there. But at the same time is wasn’t fair. Magnus wasn’t a soldier. His job wasn’t hunting demons and protecting the Shadow World. Alec looked at Magnus, who was fixing his jacket, closing his shirt a little bit because of the weather. No. He was wrong. Maybe he didn’t look like one, but Magnus was a warrior. He has been protecting Downworlders his whole life. He has been fighting Valentine since before he was born.

Alec got closer to him. Now that they were outside the Institute he felt more confortable, more free to be himself. ‘You don’t have to come.’ He said taking Magnus hands from his lapels and caressing his fingers.

‘I know.’ Said Magnus looking at him. There was a promise there, one that Alec was too afraid and, at the same time, too eager to acknowledge. _I will go wherever you go._

Alec couldn’t help it. He closed the distance between them and kissed him softly, accepting that silent promise and returning it.

Neither Clary nor Izzy said anything. Both girls were meters away, waiting with a soft smile on their faces. Izzy was so proud of his brother, so happy for him. She knew that Magnus Bane was half demon, but for her, he was a gift from Heaven.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

It took them some time to find a clue as to where Leto could be. All except Magnus were new in the city, and the warlock hadn’t been there in years. His Japanese was rusty but efficient, and soon enough they were at the doors of a club, looking for someone named Shia.

‘お前、入るな。’ Said the security guy stopping the Shadowhunters.

‘What?’ Asked Clary. Her rune was wearing off and, for the first time since they arrived, she couldn't understand what they were saying. If Alec and Izzy faces were any indicator, they couldn’t also follow the conversation anymore.

‘He is telling you that you can’t go inside.’ Said Magnus, who didn’t need a rune to understand languages. Perks of being inmortal and an adventure addict.

‘Why?’ Asked Izzy.

Magnus asked the guy.

‘シャドウハンターズは入ってはいけないぞ。外人でも...例外だっていうわけじゃない。’

‘They don’t let Nephilim in.’ Said Magnus without any remorse in his voice. He could understand why Downworlders will want nothing to do with them. He was more open minded with his club, but that was because party was party and business was business.

‘Great.’ Said Alec with that sarcasm so characteristic in his voice when things started to go wrong.

‘Do not fret. I will find Shia and ask her were to find Leto. I’m sure she will be more receptive to me.’ Said Magnus with a smile.

‘Okay. We will be waiting at the back door.’ Alec looked again at the security guy and turned around, walking in the direction of the dark alley, knowing that the girls were following him.

Magnus smiled at the guy, showing him his true eyes. ‘入ってもいいですか’

He shook the head in a annoying manner, clearly not understanding what that warlock was doing with Shadowhunters. Even so, he let him in.

***

The club was a dark and dirty place. Magnus knew that nothing good or legal was going on there. Specially on the corner on his right, where a vampire was drinking from a woman's neck. Not too much, not enough to kill her, but enough to make her fell dizzy, to make her feel wanted. He felt a shiver and the memory of Camille was on his mind. He couldn’t help it. There was something about that place, something about that image, that made him think of other times, years ago, when something similar was be part of his daily life. Back then he was too weak, too in love with her, too under her spell. But that was centuries ago. He shook himself mentally. There was nothing he could do here, it wasn’t his city, his domain. He couldn’t help her, but he could help the warlocks. Even that was little consolation to ease his heart.

He went to the bar and asked for Shia. The barman looked at him with lust in his eyes. Right, he was dressed for Pandemonium. It was only natural that he would make people look… and drool. He pointed in her direction and asked if he wanted something. Magnus asked for a whiskey and smiled at him. Another time he would have stayed there. He would have flirted with him and in twenty minutes he would have let him know that he needed the toilet with a smile and a wink. He would have had him on his knees in less that half an hour, sucking him like a castaway taking his first gulp of water after days on a beach. But that was another him. A him with walls and pits surrounding his heart. A him that would want nothing more that have a good time, to forget what love was and what it could do to you. A him without Alexander.

‘どうも’ He took his whiskey and left in the direction of Shia. 

Shia was beautiful in a dangerous way. Definitely another possibility if the barman wasn’t interested. The kind of woman that he would feel an instant connection with. He knew that she was a werewolf. He could sense it, there was something about her that told him that she was the alpha in that place, and that anyone who wanted to approach her should do it with care. She wasn’t the first dangerous woman the he had deal with, and she wouldn’t be the last.

’Shia, I presume.’ He said in English, knowing full well that if she was a business woman she would know the language.

‘Who’s asking?’ Said her taking a step towards him. Two guys got closer, making sure that she was protected and giving Magnus dangerous looks. Magnus didn’t feel a bit intimidated.

‘My name is Magnus Bane. I’m a warlock from New York.’ His voice was soft and inviting.

‘That’s a long way home.’

‘It is. I’m here for a personal matter and they told me that you are the one I should go to.’

‘I see.’ She sat down and made him a gesture to do the same. ‘What do you want, Magnus Bane?’

‘I want information about the warlocks here. To be more precise, I want to find Leto.’

She nodded, thinking about what he said. ‘And what do you have to offer?’

‘What would you like?’ He said with a smile before taking a sip of his drink.

She looked at him up and down, like it was the first time that she was putting her eyes on him. He knew exactly in what moment she thought of having something sexual with him. A shame he couldn’t offer that anymore, things would have been easier then.

‘Warlock, you said. What kind?’

‘The High kind.’

‘So, you are powerful.’ She said with a smile.

‘You could say so.’

She moved closer, her voice lower, and looked him in the eyes. ’Powerful enough to summon demons?’ 

‘Summoning demons without the permission of the Clave or a Shadowhunter is against the Accords.’ He said, looking at her reaction of disdain. After a few seconds he continued. His voice more mischievous. ‘Your information must be very good.’

‘Let say that I not only know where Leto is, but that I know were the other one is being held captive.’

‘The other one? Sam?’

‘Yes. The Shadowhunter’s pet.’

‘How do you know?’ Asked Magnus, forgetting about his alcohol.

‘That’s not the question here. The question is: would you summon a ravener demon in exchange of that information?’ Her eyes turned deep green. Magnus noticed the change in the atmosphere, how heavy it was now. She was using her full alpha force, something that told Magnus that there was more at stake than he knew. But he didn’t want to know. It was not his war, it was not his problem. He had learned long ago that he could not be helping everyone, that he could not be doing all the time what was honorable because at the end, it didn’t matter how hard he tried. People will die, bad things will happen. A ravener demon free wasn’t as bad as Valentine with three warlocks. He knew that Alec would never approve.

‘I would need a more private setting.’ He said, sealing the deal with a smile.

***

‘It took you a long enough.’ Clary said when he saw Magnus leaving the place through the back door an hour later.

‘I know where Leto is and where they have Sam captive.’ Was all he said shaking out his jacket for any trace of dust.

‘How?’ Asked Alec. ‘Did she just gave you the information?’

‘Well, my dear, I can be _very_ persuasive.’ Magnus said putting a dirty tone on the word “very”.

Alec looked at him with doubt, but he couldn’t say anything, because Magnus was walking fast, with Izzy and Clary on his heels. He hasn’t know Magnus for that long, but there was something there, something in his eyes, in the way he said that line, that made him think of the way the warlock would talk with Shadowhunters at the Institute. However, they didn’t have time to talk, they needed to find those warlocks and have some answers.

***

‘Who are you?’

Alec had his bow ready, with an arrow pointing at the warlock. Izzy had let her whip loose, ready to attack if needed. They only two taking no protection agains the red flames in the hands of the warlock were Magnus and Clary.

‘My name is Magnus Bane. And believe me, there is no need to be defensive. We are here to help.’

‘I know of you.’ Said the warlock without putting his hands down. ‘You are the High Warlock of Brooklyn.’

‘Yes.’

Alec attention was focused on the warlock, ready to defend his people in case Leto was feeling uncooperative. However, he couldn’t miss the soft smile on Magnus’ lips. They way they turned slightly up, not reaching his eyes, just making his upper lip more pronounced. He wanted to kiss those lips. No. He needed to focus. Protect. That was his function.

‘What I don’t know is what are you doing here or who are these Shadowhunters.’

‘As I said, we are here to help. Please, let's all relax and talk.’ Magnus said trying to ease the situation.

Leto looked at Alec and his arrow, not putting his hands down. Magnus understood that, if they wanted Leto’s trust, they needed to prove him that they were there in peace. Magnus touched Alec’s shoulder, asking him without words to put his bow away. Alec looked at Magnus with surprise, but after a few seconds he did it, Izzy following his example. Magnus turned to Leto and saw him putting away the red flames.

‘Now. I heard that there has been some disappearances recently.’ Said Magnus taking a few steps closer to the other warlock.

‘My wife has gone missing. I know that she has been kidnapped.’ There was fear in Leto’s voice, but also anger.

Magnus gestured the chairs and Leto nodded. He sat down and waited for the other warlock to do the same. Alec went to the door, checking that they were still alone. The place was a small garage in a very black and quiet neighborhood. There was something in the air that he didn’t like. Izzy was at the other side of the room, checking the objects and the dismantled car.

‘How do you know?’ Asked Magnus.

‘She didn’t come back. After her shift she didn’t show up. At first I thought that there had been problems at the firm. She is a lawyer.’ He said that with so much tenderness in his voice that Alec couldn’t help but look at him. ‘She has always been fascinated with mundanes. That's why we don’t have dealings with the Institute.’ He looked at Izzy and Alec, recognizing in them the two main Shadowhunters. ‘They know we don’t want to get involved in their world, in the Shadow World.’ 

‘How can you not have dealing with the Shadow World?’ Asked Clary, who sat next to Magnus.

‘Why should we?’ Leto said defensively. ‘We didn’t choose to be part of that world. That why we live here. Where no one bother us, where we can have normal lives, pretend that we are like them.’ There was sadness in his voice, but Alec didn’t know if it was because of his wife missing or because something else.

‘I’m going to assume that your wife and you are not very versatile in magic.’ Magnus said looking at him, taking his attention away from the Nephilim and other topics.

‘No. We know how to control it. We know how to use it on a basic level, but we have never studied it. Not like Akane or Sam.’ Leto looked at Magnus with respect. ‘Definitely not like you.’

‘Do you know of anyone that would want to take your wife. Any mundanes that might know?’Asked Izzy getting closer.

‘No. And I have being looking into her friends and circle. There is nothing. It’s like it never happened.’

‘Do you have something of her?’ Asked Magnus.

‘Not here. At home.’ Leto got up. ‘Can you track her? I tried but I can’t. I cannot reach her.’ His voice was steady, but his eyes were pleading.

‘I´ll try. Let’s get to your house.’

***

Alec was feeling uneasy with the whole situation. He had never had deals with warlocks before Magnus. He knew of them, he had talked with some, dealt with some, but nothing too serious, noting too long. All Shadowhunters knew that the shorter your dealing with warlocks, the better. And, like everything else, Magnus was changing that. Every day he learned something new about the warlock, something that fascinated him and made him rethink the whole view that his race had on the Downworlders. But it wasn’t till now, when he had to deal with more than Magnus, when he needed to deal with warlocks he didn’t know, people he didn’t trust, that the was feeling uneasy.

Obviously, Magnus noticed that. ‘Alright?’ Was all he asked when they left the dark garage. Alec nodded. Yes, everything was fine, nothing more than his typical apprehension with new people. Nothing he wasn't used to by now.

But Magnus wasn’t buying. He touched his arm very softly, but still noticeable for Alec to stop and turn. There was something in his eyes that was asking him to let him in.

_Don’t push me away._

Those words, spoken not that long ago, were back on his mind.

‘It’s nothing.’ He looked at his sister and Clary. They were waiting for them at the end of the street, talking softly with the warlock. ‘It’s just that I don’t like this. Him. I don’t know…’ He didn’t know how to express what he was feeling. ‘I don’t trust him and I keep having this feeling that we are walking into a trap.’

Magnus looked at him more intensely, trying to read in his eyes what he couldn’t find in his words. ‘Is it because he is a warlock?’ There was no judgment there, but a fine layer of sadness.

‘No.’ Alec said to quickly. ‘Yes.’ He end up admitting. ‘But not only. I don’t know… I… I’m sorry.’

‘You don’t have to apologize for the way you were raised to think.’ His words were honest, with a calmness that Alec was not expecting. ‘Do you trust me?’ He asked seconds later.

Alec looked into his eyes for a moment, trying to convey all that he was feeling. He knew that they didn’t know each other for that long, that there were many, many things that he didn’t know about the warlock, that he had every reason as a Shadowhunter to not trust the Downworlder.

_I trust you with my life, Magnus. I trust your decisions even when I don’t understand them. I trust you with the life of my sister. I trust you without question and I don’t know why. I trust you after knowing you for a couple of weeks and that terrifies me._

‘Yes.’ It was all he replied in the end. Magnus smile was small, barely even there, but for Alec, it was brighter than the sun.

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:   
> お前、入るな。: You cannot enter  
> シャドウハンターズは入ってはいけないぞ。外人でも...例外だっていうわけじゃない。: Shadowhunters are not allowed inside. It doesn’t matter that you are foreigners, you are no exception.   
> 入ってもいいですか: can I go in?  
> どうも: Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Tokyo or Japan or Japanese culture. I just thought that it would be cool to take the characters to a different culture and society. If someone is offended I'm sorry.


End file.
